emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Home James Haulage
Home James Haulage (formerly Emmerdale Haulage) was founded in 2014 after Emmerdale Haulage was dissolved by Charity Dingle. She and previous business partner Jimmy King reformed the company under the name Home James Haulage. Emmerdale Haulage was founded in 2009 by brothers Jimmy and Carl King after they went bankrupt. They stared with one truck and rented Pear Tree Cottage as their office. In 2012 Charity Sharma wormed her way into the business after she blackmailed her way to the Strikes contract that the brothers need to stay afloat. They agreed to give Charity 20% of the business in return for the contract. Jimmy and his wife Nicola King were not happy when Charity took a picture of their daughter Angelica and put it on the side of the truck alongside her own son Noah, as part of an unauthorized re-branding of the company. Jimmy and Nicola demand she changed the trucks back to what they were previously. A few months later Carl decided to sell his 40% stake in the company to Charity but he didn't sign the papers before his death so his share of the company went to Jimmy in his will. Charity was not happy with this and she demanded that she and Jimmy be equal partners in the business. Jimmy gives Charity an additional 30% of the business so they are equal partners. In 2014 Charity dissolved the company and restarted as Home James Haulage out of spite due to her divorce as her ex-father-in-law Rishi Sharma demanded his investment back. Charity moved the business up to Home Farm, where she lived. After the insurance company repossessed Home Farm, Charity and Jimmy moved the company down to Jimmy's house Mill Cottage, but Nicola was not happy with the arrangement so Jimmy moved the company to its current site, the porta-cabin in the Holey Scrap scrapyard whilst Charity was in prison. In July 2015, Tracy Shankley unknowingly hires illegal driver Novak Ketov to drive one of the vans to France, but he was beaten and the van was stolen when Ross Barton and Carly Hope needed money for her shop. Jimmy then fired Tracy after learning Novak was illegal. Jimmy rehired Rodney Blackstock in October 2015. At the start of 2016, Jimmy and Nicola swapped roles, Nicola took the helm at Home James Haulage and Jimmy became a house husband. Two months later, Charity was released from prison and started working at Home James again. In May 2016, the business signed a lucrative five-year contract with Home Farm. That day, Charity declined Robert's offer of £35,000 for her share in Home James Haulage. She later accepted when Robert upped the offer by 5% to £36,750. In 2018, Robert's partner Aaron Dingle was kidnapped by Syd MacFarlane, who said he would kill Aaron unless Robert paid him £100k. In order for Robert to come up with the money, he made a deal with Joe Tate. Joe would give Robert the money, and in return, Robert would give his share of Home James Haulage and ownership of Mill Cottage to Joe. However, when Joe hands Robert the new contract to sign, he rips it up. Owners A list of owners and their shares in the company. Category:Businesses in Main Street Category:Businesses in Emmerdale